


Downloading ...

by PumpkinPie59



Series: My romance oneshots [12]
Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Android, Before Lulu Disguises herself as a student, Charalulu, Crush, Drabble, F/M, How do androids work for that matter?, How do computers work?, Pre-Cure Amour, Pre-Ruru Amour, They’re still fun to write tho, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, also before Charaleet is purified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPie59/pseuds/PumpkinPie59
Summary: Love.“You have said that word before. I still have no clue as to what it means.”Charalulu





	Downloading ...

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand at these two. I love the new series SO DANG MUCH OMIGOSH!! Lulu is awesome, and I’m so happy for how her story is playing out. Expert writing, if you ask me. Still want a plot line focusing on Hana, though.
> 
> Charaleet becoming a YouTuber saved my life.

Everyone knew that Charaleet had feelings for the oblivious android. He constantly flirted with her, trying to win over her synthetic heart. He failed every time. It seemed every time, he became less subtle. The less subtle his actions, the more confused the naïve android became.

It was time for a new approach, he decided.

“Lulu-chan!” He greeted. She looked up from her keyboard.

“Greetings, fellow associate.”

“I was thinking, love, would you like to accompany me to a dinner tonight? Just the two of us!”

“I am afraid I am very busy.” She blinked blankly. “Also, I am not allowed to leave the office without permission.”

“Well, certainly pretty, little Lulu can ask for permission.”

She looked down, processing his statement. Looking back up at him, she changed the subject. “You called me something different this time.”

“Hm?”

“You called me ‘love’.” She cocked her head. “You have said that word before. I still have no clue as to what it means.”

He chuckled. “Can’t you search it in your little processor?”

She closed her eyes.

//search engine: activated//

//... searching ‘love’//

//...//

//... one result//

//would you like to download file: love-emotion.rbo ?//

//processing answer: yes//

//downloading ...//

She looked up at him. “I am downloading the emotion now.”

He frowned a bit. “I’m afraid love is too complicated to be simply an ‘emotion’. It’s so much more than that.”

“I fail to understand.”

Charaleet bit his lip in thought. “It’s ... something you learn. You can have emotion without love. You can have love without emotion. You can’t be identified as a person without love. It’s what proves we’re alive inside.”

“Then you underestimate me. I am no person. I am not alive. I merely exist.”

Charaleet’s eyebrows raised in disappointment. If she could not love him, what was the point? He looked down, regret painted over his features.

“I’m sorry to waste your time,” He said before leaving.

Lulu blinked. “Goodbye.”

//downloading ...//

//download failed//

//added note: love must be downloaded manually//


End file.
